At the End of the Day
At the End of the Day is the third song in the film PAW Patrol/Les Miserables. It is sung by the beggars, the female worker dogs, the Foreman, Ryder and Leary. Lyrics Beggars: At the end of the day you're another day older And that’s all you can say for the life of the poor It's a struggle! It's a war! And there's nothing that anyone's giving One more day standing about What is it for? One day less to be living! At the end of the day you're another day colder And the shirt on your back doesn't keep out the chill And the righteous hurry past They don't hear the little ones crying And the plague is coming on fast Ready to kill One day nearer to dying! At the end of the day there's another day dawning And the sun in the morning is waiting to rise Like the waves crash on the sand Like a storm that'll break any second There's a hunger in the land There's a reckoning still to be reckoned And there's gonna be hell to pay At the end of the day! Foreman: At the end of the day you get nothing for nothing! Sitting flat on your butt doesn't buy any bread! Factory Woman Dog 4: There are children back at home Factory Woman Dog 2: And the children have got to be fed Factory Woman Dog 7: And you’re lucky to be in a job Foreman: And in a bed! Factory Woman Dog 8: And we’re counting our blessings! Foreman: At the end of the day just be glad to be working For a master who cares for the lives of the poor Factory Woman Dog 7: He's a riddle Factory Woman Dog 4: He's no fool Factory Woman Dog 6: He's the answer to anyone's prayer Factory Woman Dog 8: And he paid for the brand new school Factory Woman Dog 4: It's no wonder they made him the mayor! Factory Women Dogs: Bless the man who leads the way! At the end of the day! Main Factory Woman Dog: Have you seen how the foreman is fuming today With his terrible breath and his wandering hands? Factory Woman Dog 3: It's because little Leary won't give him his way Factory Woman Dog 5: Take a look at his trousers, you'll see where he stands! Factory Woman Dog 2: And the boss, he never knows That the foreman is always in heat Main Factory Woman Dog: If Leary doesn't look out Watch how she goes She’ll be out on the street! Factory Women Dogs and Foreman: At the end of the day it's another day over With enough in your pocket to last for a week Pay the landlord, pay the shop Keep on working as long as you’re able Keep on working till you drop Or it's back to the crumbs off the table Well, you've got to pay your way At the end of the day! Main Factory Woman Dog: And what have we here, little innocent sister? Come on Leary, let's have all the news. 'Dear Leary, you must send us more money, your child needs a doctor. There's no time to lose.' Leary: Give that letter to me It is none of your business With a husband at home And a bit on the side! Is there anyone here Who can swear before God She has nothing to fear? She has nothing to hide? Ryder: What is this fighting all about? Will someone tear these two apart? This is a factory, not a circus Now, come on ladies, settle down I run a business of repute Deal with this, Foreman And be as patient as you can Foreman: Now someone say how this began! Leary and Factory Woman Dog 5: At the end of the day She’s the one who began it! Main Factory Woman Dog: There’s a pup that she’s hiding In some little town Factory Woman Dog 5: There’s a dog she has to pay Main Factory Woman Dog: You can guess how she picks up the extra You can bet she’s earning her keep Sleeping around! And the boss wouldn’t like it Leary: Yes, it's true there’s a pup And the pup is my daughter And her father abandoned us Leaving us flat Now she lives with an innkeeper dog And his wife And I pay for the pup What's the matter with that? Factory Women Dogs: At the end of the day She’ll be nothing but trouble And there’s trouble for all When there’s trouble for one! While we’re earning our daily bread She’s the one with her hands in the butter You must send the slut away Or we’re all going to end in the gutter And it’s us who’ll have to pay At the end of the day! Foreman: I might have known the bitch could bite! I might have known the cat had claws! I might have guessed your little secret! Ah yes, the virtuous Leary Who keeps herself so pure and clean You’d be the cause I had no doubt Of any trouble hereabout You play a virgin in the light But need no urging in the night! Main Factory Woman Dog: She's been laughing at you While she's having her men! Factory Women Dogs: She'll be nothing but trouble again and again! Factory Woman Dog 5: You must sack her today! Factory Women Dogs: Sack the girl today! Foreman: Right, my girl! On your way! Category:Songs Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Songs Sung By Leary Category:Songs Sung By Ryder